It won't happen again
by kurapika29
Summary: Kuroro finally got Kurapika's nen destroy...Gon, Killua, and Leorio are looking for Kurapika who disappear without any warning... and Kurapika effort to not get his friends hurt fails as he tries to get the Troupe attention. Along the way Kurapika meets new people and finds out news of some kurutas that he never expected...
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

_**Title: It won't happen again**_

_**Characters: Kurapika K., Gon F., Killua Z., Leorio, Kuroro L., Hisoka, phantom troupe, Neon Nostrade, OC**_

**What will happen? Find out for yourself and I do not own HxH or the characters at all, I am just one of their fans and this will be my very first fan fiction.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**Five months before Kurapika's disappearance:**_

"BOSS! YOU'RE BACK! Now we can look for that kuruta boy and deal with him." said a man with black hair up in a ponytail who was glad to see his boss safe and sound again.

"Not right now Nobunaga I would like to rest right now after the fighting with Hisoka…" said a man in a black fur coat with a cross at his forehead who went and sat down next to a small candle and started to read his book that he took out.

"... and yes we will go after the kuruta boy, but Nobunaga just to make it clear to you, we are going to force him to join us not kill him." said the man. Nobunaga was shock at hearing this and was about to argue back but was stop by the others who were just standing there listening.

"Enough Nobunaga, we all don't like this idea at all. But that boy was able to conjure chains, and if you want to, we could do the coin toss again?" said a woman with pink hair who was standing right behind Nobunaga.

"-tsk- I know that Machi but still I think it will be useless either way as that boy hates us!" Nobunaga reply.

"Since the boss has decided this, it will have to happen one way or another even if we did the coin toss to decide." said Shalnark who was looking at his phone. The others looked at each other and decided to agree on what Shalnark just said.

"That settles it then, we leave at dawn to search for Kurapika Kuruta and force him into joining the phantom troupe." said the man as he looked up with his deep black eyes towards his comrades.

**…**

In a empty room that was lit by one huge window, near the window sat a boy who was clutching at the chest of his shirt, "ugh, the pain in my chest, this got to mean that Kuroro Lucifer has destroyed my judgment chain." breathing very hard he got up and was about to leave the room until someone spoke.

"Where are you going Kurapika?" said a small woman who walked into the room.

"No where Melody I was just heading back to my room to get some rest." said the boy as he walked past her.

"Are you ok though Kurapika, the rhythm of your heart is a little..." She said while looking at the back of his blonde hair for only a second, "I am fine I just need to rest Melody." and he left the room, that was now quiet.

Walking in the hallways now, Kurapika was deciding to himself about something and didn't notice that he bumped into Neon, the daughter of Light Nostrade, the girl who he was protecting.

"Sorry." Reply Kurapika.

"No I should be the one saying sorry, I was thinking to myself not noticing where I was going Kurapika-san." She said. Kurapika was a little interested in what she was thinking about but then decided that it was probably about how she couldn't use her abilities no more. After that Kurapika started to walk off again, until Neon grabs his hand which stopped him and was a little surprise and puzzle at what was going on.

"What should I do Kurapika? I can't even tell people fortunes no more what happen?"

Kurapika continue to listening to what she said, "I really don't know what happened. But I was able to do it when I met this man name Chrollo Lucifer right before I fainted."

Hearing this made Kurapika astonish at what he just heard, moreover he asked Neon to say the name she just mentioned once more.

"Why you ask about the man looks? Is something wrong Kurapika?" Neon became scare once she saw Kurapika's expression.

"No…you don't need to worry about me…" and Kurapika took his hand out of her hand and started to walk off towards the direction he was going to in the first place.

…

_**Five months later:**_

The phone started to ring in the calm living room until the man who was sleeping on the couch answer, "WHO THE HECK IS CALLING ME AT THIS MOMENT, I AM A VERY BUSY MAN!" said the short black hair man who was still drowsy.

"... Here Gon you talk to him." Leorio became full awake after noticing who the voice was and the name he just heard.

"Hey Leorio, it's me GON! Me and Killua are calling you because Melody need to tell us about Kurapika, He disappear…" said Gon

"What! Where do you want to meet?" Leorio became worried as to what happen to Kurapika and went to prepare.

"Let's meet at the Nostrades house, I'll give you the coordination then Leorio." said Gon, and he hung up after that.

"I hope the phantom troupe got nothing to do with this." said Leorio and he got up and went out of that room.

To be continued….

**Sorry about this chapter being short but the next chapter will be longer I'll promise you that and please leave some reviews if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to give me some corrections about stuff, go ahead I would love to know what I did wrong or if this was good as it is. **


	2. Chapter 2:Hide and Seek Kurapika

**Hey it's me again and I am back to tell you more about my story, eh… I made some corrections on the first chapter, so the Phantom Troupe doesn't know he is a specialist just to tell you guys. How embarrassing that I forgot that they didn't know about that except for Uvogin who is now dead. Heh, well anyways I hope it will be to your taste my friends so now here you go, chapter 2!**

**Yeah I don't have much stuff to say… **

_**Ch.2: Hide and go Seek Kurapika…**_

Waiting at the front gate of the Nostrades house stood two boys, one with black hair in green shirt and shorts and the other white with a plain tang top and blue shorts, playing rock-paper-scissor.

"I WON! Now you have to do 200 push-ups Killua!" said Gon.

Angry about losing, Killua started to do push-ups, "How long is it going to take for Leorio to get here? I'm getting tired waiting." Killua retorted. Then Killua saw a figure running towards them, a man who looked like in his 20s but actually younger than that, which made Killua quickly finished doing the push-ups.

"There he is Killua! Leorio is here now." Gon reply as Leorio was walking now closer to them.

"You waited for me? I hope it wasn't too long." said Leorio feeling bad about it and was scratching the backside of his head while having a big smile on his face.

"Oh no, it's ok because Gon was scared to go in there with just us two." Said Killua sounding sarcastic.

"What? No I wasn't Killua; I just wanted to wait for Leorio." Gon replied back to Killua's statement confused and Killua slap his face as Gon didn't get that he was being sarcastic.

"Well enough chit chat I want to find out about what happen to Kurapika. So who is gonna ring the bell?" Leorio reply, but both Gon and Killua step back once and looked at Leorio intended for him to ring it.

"Hey how come I have to do it?" Leorio retorted angrily about it.

"Well for one thing you're older than us and because you were late, besides it's not like anything dangerous gonna happen." reply Killua.

Leorio was about to burst out arguing with Killua until the gate opened, "What are you guys doing out here I was wondering when you guys would come in." said Melody.

"Oh hello Melody we were waiting for Leorio and now that he is here, we were about to come in right away." said Gon giving a grin.

"Well come in, boss would like to tell you three about Kurapika." said Melody.

Melody looked at them and explains to them that Neon was the girl that they were protecting and that her father was obviously the man that hired them.

"I thought Kurapika told you about this?" Melody replies as they were now walking into the house into a spacious hallway. All three of them looked at each other and wasn't sure if he did tell them about it, "um… no?"

Melody giggles at the fact of how their hearts gave a funny but yet at the same pace rhythm when they answer her.

"Is that Kurapika's friends Melody?" said a girl with blue hair sitting on a couch that was across from and empty one.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio sat on the opposite one from Neon as Melody went and stand behind the one Neon was sitting on.

"Just to tell you three, Melody was the one that wanted to call you guys not me. I was just going to tell you that Kurapika was acting weird the last time I saw him.' Neon retort.

Leorio was about to say something but got interrupt by Gon, "Kurapika was acting weird? How was he acting weird before he vanish?"

Melody answer, "Well I saw him look like he was in pain when I enter the room he was in that has a big window that he always looks through. Also including the part that the rhythm of his heart was disturb by something."

After hearing this Killua spoke, "Well what else was there? Neon you have something to tell us don't you?" Killua was now suspecting that she was not telling her part of the story.

Neon sat there quietly until she replied, "Yes I do have something to tell you…" and she told everything that happen when she bumped into Kurapika at the time. Considering what they heard they were very worry and so was Melody now.

"Kuroro Lucifer, isn't that the name of the leader of the Phantom Troupe? They must've done some thing to Kurapika!" Leorio said as he got up suddenly. "Sit down you idiot and do you even see any damages to the house? So no, it wasn't the Phantom Troupe at least not yet, maybe that was the reason why he left." Killua said calmly while still sitting down.

"But why is that a reason Killua?" Gon was even more confuse and was about to burn out from listening to all this news.

"Don't you remember Gon? During our time in Greed Island we called Kurapika about Kuroro and Kurapika said he would have known if Kuroro has destroyed the chain placed in his heart." Killua said feeling proud of remembering that.

"AH! You're right Killua that must be the reason why Kurapika left then. But did he go to chase after them again?" Gon sounded concern now and was about to say some more stuff until there was a big noise at the gate entrance.

_*BAM*_

"What was that Melody?!" Neon got up and was frightened with the sudden sound.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio got up, preparing for whoever has attacked to come. Listening to the foot steps of the intruders Melody told Neon to hide as the foot steps was getting closer and closer as they were going around the house looking for something, "Be careful Gon, Killua, Leorio, even though it is only one person, he is very strong… and not only that but the man is _**kuroro**_." Melody was getting a nervous now and was trying to cover her ears as she didn't want to hear the rhythm that belongs to Kuroro again.

"Melody you should take Neon and her father away from this place instead…" Killua reply, "That would be a good idea and it would be less dangerous."Gon replied agreeing to Killua's idea.

"Be careful you three."Melody took Neon by the hand and out the window of the room, heading to Neon's father's room now while trying to not get notice by Kuroro.

_*WHAM*_ the door flew open and a man with black hair that was pulled back enters the room, "He's not here either…" said the man.

"Now!" said Gon and all three of them jump at Kuroro but Kuroro was too fast for them and jump back out of the room. But to only find out that they too got out of the room and started to run.

"Interesting instead I found his friends here instead of him; they might know where he is." And Kuroro started to run after them.

Running away from Kuroro, Killua whispered to Gon and Leorio, "Why is he alone! Never mind that, let's meet up again at Yorknew City. But we're gonna have to take different routes got it?" Gon and Leorio nod their heads and disperse when they got to the gate entrance.

Kuroro stopped to think, "…Hmm who should I go after?" and was about to go after Killua until he heard a girl's squeak behind him, Kuroro turned around to look but didn't see anyone.

"… I know you're there, I'm not stupid and this time I won't be gentle as last time." And Kuroro started to walk towards the direction of where the squeak came from.

…

_**Meanwhile Kurapika happens to meet someone he didn't want to see;**_

In the soundless forest early at dawn, Kurapika was training his nen under a tree until he heard a rustle. Kurapika acted instantly with his chains where the rustling was at and something came out, which turns out to be a person who Kurapika made a distasteful look at.

"Hisoka… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for people to fight with?" Kurapika was in a defensive stance while waiting for the man to reply back to him.

"Well I didn't expect to find you Kurapika, I though you were someone else." Said the man making a eerie smile across his face.

"Sure Hisoka… so how was you're fight with that man?" Kurapika retort.

Hisoka lean his head one way and continue to smile, "What are you talking about Kurapika? I have no idea what you're saying." Kurapika's eyes were starting to flash scarlet until he stops himself.

"I meant Kuroro; you obviously helped him find a nen exorcist didn't you? Did you… kill him?" Kurapika replied a little stupid saying the last part.

_(Oh, aren't you so impatience to find out about Kuroro my unripe fruit and of course you are correct about everything else besides the killing part.)_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"Well you can go check on him yourself." He finally answered back to Kurapika's question.

"I will soon, after I finish searching for someone…" Kurapika took a step back while Hisoka took one step closer to him.

_(I need to find my master, but how the heck am I going to get away from this man? Maybe I should attack him? No that won't do, the best option would to run again.)_ Kurapika thought. But then he came up with a plan and decided to go with it even though there was a chance Hisoka might end up attacking him.

Kurapika took a deep breath and spoke, "Well if you didn't kill him did that mean Kuroro won the fight, Hisoka?"

Hisoka then gave Kurapika a deadly look in the eyes, "What did you just say Kurapika I don't think I heard you clearly." He started to show his eerie smile again and was moving closer and closer to Kurapika.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me clearly Hisoka…" Kurapika was ready for an attack any minute but Hisoka stop moving closer to Kurapika.

_(Ah, I can't take it anymore! Maybe I'll damage him just a little bit.)_ Hisoka was now embracing himself before he responds back.

"You're right Kurapika I did hear you say it, I just wanted to hear you say it once more." And Hisoka darted towards Kurapika and he took out his cards.

Although Kurapika was prepared, he was a little astonished and couldn't block all of Hisoka's cards and got hit on his right shoulder. Because of that, Kurapika barely withstood the impact of Hisoka's body when they got into contact and he felt Hisoka's breathing heavily near his neck. Kurapika shiver when he felt it and then suddenly made a painful scream as he gave Hisoka a powerful kick in the stomach and started to run.

_(It worked!)_ Kurapika said to himself and was now covering his injury while running.

"Hmm so you want to play Tag, huh Kurapika?" saying that he went and pursue after Kurapika.

Looking behind him now, Kurapika notice the trail of blood, "Shit!" and stop when he got to the point where the path broke into two.

Humming now Hisoka was following the trail of blood, "What's this?" frustrated, Hisoka didn't know which way to go as the trail of blood stopped at the break of two paths.

"Hmm, there is only one huge puddle of blood here…now which path should I chose? Then again that he could still be here, well I guess we're playing hide and go seek Kurapika." Hisoka chuckle and went to the left path and was gone.

An hour later a figure came out of the bushes, "Great now I'll just have to head back to town and get this treated before Hisoka or the Phantom Troupe gets to me." Kurapika went back the other way.

_(Did he even use en? If he did, he left on purpose? Well as long as I was able to get away from him that's good.) _Kurapika thought as he was heading back to town at the moment.

Lying on his bed now, Kurapika close his eyes until his phone started to ring.

He got up and look at the phone, wasn't sure if he should pick it up or not.

"Hello?" Kurapika said cautiously.

"Is this the Kuruta boy?" Said a man's voice.

Kurapika pause as he heard another voice in the background, "Hey let us go!" It was Leorio's voice.

"This is him." Kurapika was folding his other hand in a fist now as he was listening to what the man had to say.

"You know who I am right? We have your friends..." said the man.

"Don't worry Kurapika! Gon and Killua are still safe; I'll protect Neon and Melody!" Leorio shouted behind again but then Kurapika heard him grunt.

"Yes you are Kuroro and I'll come but… DON'T YOU DARE HIT THEM AGAIN!" Kurapika's eyes were now turning scarlet and he couldn't stop it. But he then remembers his injury and spoke again, "But give me two days to rest…"

"Did something happen to you?" Kuroro asked curious.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kurapika shouted, but then he heard another grunt from Leorio.

"-tsk- Ok, ok, I got injured by Hisoka early, there happy?" Kurapika was unsatisfied with how this man was forcing him to talk.

"Very well, you have two days to rest until then we won't hurt your friends." And Kuroro hung up.

Kurapika punch the wall irritably muttering, "Don't do anything stupid Leorio, until I find my master in these two days…"

_**To be continued…**_

**Well how did you like it? **

**When I was writing this I was too excited and was wondering what was gonna happen even though I was the one writing it haha! Well I'll try to write ch. 3 as fast as I can before school starts again.**

**Well I'll see you guys in the next ch. and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I'm back! Sorry that it took so long, I started school again so the updates might get slower. **

**Well, let's just get to the story right? **

_**CH.3: Relaxing for the whole day is a good thing.**_

_**A day passes by:**_

Walking around patiently waiting at the entrance of the train station, Gon heard Killua's voice, "Gon!"

"Killua!" Gon ran past by a woman who was walking back and forth frustrated, "Now we have to wait for Leorio again." Hugging Killua.

"Leorio got caught." Killua was scratching his head when he said that.

"WHAT! Wait how did you find out about this?" Gon was leaning his head to the right.

"…Actually it was just a hunch really, I'm not even sure if it's true." Killua mutter, Gon just shrug and then walk; "Well now we have to make a plan if it is true Leorio got caught." Gon replied.

"Yes and there would be a chance Kurapika might show up." Killua spoke.

"That would be true, if Kurapika never picks up his phone unless it was one of us or Leorio. Well let's go check their hideout then." Gon stop unmoving as he looked what was in front of him.

"What's wrong Gon?" said Killua.

"It's Hisoka…" Gon whispered while pointing at the figure that was far but yet not to far.

"What is he doing here?" Killua was surprise and notice the figure started to move towards them through the crowds.

"We should avoid him, don't you think so Gon?" Killua was about to turn until Gon grabs Killua at the wrist, "He might have met Kurapika you know? I mean he happens to pop out of no where at times and happens to be here right now, so let's ask." Gon retorted and started to walk towards Hisoka until Gon was right in front of Hisoka.

"Why if it isn't Gon and Killua. If you're looking for Kurapika, it's too bad because he ran away after I saw him." He made a big smile for them like always but happens to look at Gon for a very long time.

"Well who wouldn't?" Killua whispered.

_(I hope you have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you Gon.)_Hisoka was thinking to himself until Gon retort, "…but that doesn't mean that you haven't talk to him Hisoka?"

"Hmm true, he did say something about looking for something or was it someone?" Hisoka had an unsure expression on and had one of his fingers touching his lips.

"Well I think we should be leaving now so thanks for the information Hisoka." Killua was dragging Gon as they were walking a bit further from Hisoka.

"But I haven't told you where I met him." Hisoka said disappointed that they were in such a hurry.

"Why don't you tell us then Hisoka?" Gon stopped Killua from dragging him and was now stand in front of Hisoka again.

"We don't need to know about that as long as Kurapika is fine we're fine." And Killua took Gon by force again and disappear into the crowds.

"Well I was thinking of telling you that I injured him too, but oh well that's too bad." said Hisoka shrugging his shoulders and was about to leave but then an idea came to mind.

_(Maybe I should follow them; it looks like something fun will happen.)_ Hisoka chuckled and went pursue Gon and Killua.

…

_**Earlier at the train station;**_

Walking back and forth in front of the train station, a Light auburn hair woman in a baby blue long dress was frustrated, "Where could Mizuken be…?" and then she heard a voice, "Gon!"

The woman looked up to see them, it was Gon and Killua.

_(What are they doing here!?)_ The woman was grabbing her long hair now.

_(I hope they won't notice that it's me.)_ The woman fixed her sunglasses while watching them leave before relaxing again.

"I only have one day left and I happen to see Gon and Killua here." The woman was scratching her hair.

She stopped when she saw two figures walking pass by her as she looked the other way, "It seems, boss really want the boy to join us that he actually gave him two days." the girl with glasses relied.

"But I heard from boss it was because he was injured by Hisoka, Shizuku." the gigantic man retort.

"Well it wouldn't matter if he was injured or not Franklin. Well if the boy doesn't come, boss will end up having Feitan torture that loud mouth and the two others, besides that loud mouth is getting on my nerves." Said Shizuku

"I think he is getting on everyone's nerves…" said Franklin and they continue to mutter to themselves after walking pass by.

"That idiot he is going to get himself kill if he won't shut his mouth up soon!" The woman was covering her face now after hearing the conversation.

"Hey you shouldn't be eaves dropping on other people's conversations." a dark brown hair shaggy man in a keikogi retorted.

"And you shouldn't be looking at random people-" the woman was about to say some more but stop and was stun.

"…Mizuken, what irony to find you here." The woman replies while pointing at the man's nose.

"Umm, do I know you? Wait a minute, that voice is that you Kurapika?" said Mizuken.

"Yeah it's me kura-" Kurapika got interrupted when Mizuken said something.

"So you're into this kind of stuff, why didn't I notice... or were you a woman from the start?" Mizuken was observing Kurapika up and down while scratching his head until Kurapika tried to punch him.

"I am NOT! This is a disguise to hide myself…" Kurapika cross his arms in embarrassment after hearing that and was thinking. _(Maybe it was a bad idea to look for him…)_ not listening to Mizuken.

"Hello? Are you listening to what I am saying Kurapika?" said Mizuken.

"Huh? Oh Mizuken did you say something?" Kurapika replied.

Mizuken tried to give a smile after hearing Kurapika's reply, "Yes I did Kurapika; what did you want from me? You were looking for me right?" Mizuken notice the healed wound on Kurapika's right shoulder and decided to grab it furthermore Mizuken squeezed it until it started to open and bleed.

"-Ugh-! Don't touch me there Mizuken!" Kurapika whack Mizuken's hand and was stepping back now.

Mizuken face showed he was dissatisfied with how his student was acting towards him but then again he was already when Kurapika wouldn't let go of his revenge.

Mizuken at the moment got closer to Kurapika again but even closer then before, "So how did your revenge go Kurapika, it didn't help you now did it? It just put you in an even more bothersome situation now?"

Mizuken kicked Kurapika at his legs and before Kurapika could react to it he was already down on the ground with Mizuken elbow at Kurapika's chest. "I guess it's not going as you want it to be…" Their eyes made contact suddenly but Kurapika looked away before anything was going to happen but unfortunately something did happen.

"Hey Killua! That old geezer is being aggressive to that girl, we should teach him a lesson." said Gon who was walking by the station was cleaning off dirt of his shirt.

"That's what I'm thinking too." said Killua who came by afterwards and saw Kurapika and Mizuken.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't and besides this is a ma-" Kurapika kicked Mizuken in the crotch before he could finish his sentence and got up immediately smiling.

Gon and Killua stopped when they saw Kurapika get up, "Hahaha, we were just playing around, sorry for making it look like I was being attacked." Kurapika said in a high girly tone at the same time as he was helping Mizuken stand up and was also covering his wound that was made by Mizuken.

_(…Great, just great…they happen to come walking by this place again.)_ Kurapika thought while trying to smile a while longer.

"Weren't we _**'Honey'**_?" Kurapika looked at Mizuken who was still in pain.

"What are you tal-" Mizuken was interrupted again when Kurapika whispered to him while at the same time Kurapika was pinching Mizuken by the side, "Just play along… it won't take too long depending on how you act…" Kurapika was making a disgustful face when Gon and Killua weren't looking at his direction.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say sweetie." Mizuken replied painfully joining along.

"Well if you really were playing around, sorry for intruding…" said Gon with an awkward expression.

Gon and Killua turned around and left into a different direction whispering to each other, "Well that was awkward, especially since they were in front of the station…"

"Thank goodness they left…" Kurapika sat down on a bench and was covering his red face with both of his hands.

"What was all that for? Oh man…" Mizuken retort excruciatingly.

Kurapika looked at Mizuken and was about to walk away but Mizuken retort, "Hey wait, where do you think you're going?" Mizuken was finally able to stand straight again when he said that.

"I'm going to patch up my injury, thanks to you." Kurapika reply as he was not looking at Mizuken.

"Well then I shall accompany you since I am your master … but also because you kicked me earlier in the crotch." Mizuken started to walk up to Kurapika.

While patting Kurapika on his left shoulder Mizuken couldn't help but say it, "Besides it wouldn't be good of me to leave my sweetie's side… -pft- Hahaha!" Mizuken started to laugh.

Kurapika made a gloomy expression when he finally looked at Mizuken, "Well aren't you cheerful, besides all this crap, can you train me for at least until the end of this day Mizuken?"

"Is it because of the Phantom Troupe?" said Mizuken changing the tone of his voice.

"…yes, so can you?" Kurapika stopped walking and turn around to face him in addition to pleading for Mizuken help once more.

Mizuken was rubbing his chin thinking for a moment, "Look here Kurapika I'll help you but I better not hear any complains from you at all from how I'm going to teach. So get up and get you injury fix."

Kurapika was happy to hear Mizuken's reply, "Thank you master!"

"Oh now you call me master, this whole entire time you called me by my name…oh well." said Mizuken and Kurapika followed him as Kurapika was healing himself.

…

"So why are we at public hot spring Mizuken?" Kurapika retort with discontent.

"I believe I hear someone complaining ...ok to be honest with you, this is your training got it so no more complaints." Mizuken closed his eyes and relax his shoulders as he sank into the hot spring.

Kurapika wasn't happy with this and was about to stand up until Mizuken spoke again, "Don't even think about standing up Kurapika, can't you listen to me and be a good student for right now at least?" Kurapika heard Mizuken sounding upset thus Kurapika didn't stand up.

"Go on Mizuken… I'll listen, just this time." Kurapika said looking at the water.

Mizuken didn't say anything for a while, "…Moving around a lot won't do you any good, trust me this will benefit you, you need your rest for tomorrow."

Mizuken was right, he was right about everything that he said and so Kurapika decided to sit here and relax.

_(Since when have I relaxed like this?) _Kurapika thought as he was feeling drowsy and unexpectedly he fell asleep.

"Heh, so he was that tense. Whoa, he's sinking!" Mizuken chuckled when he notice Kurapika was making gurgling noises.

Men came and go as time went by and Mizuken decided it was time to leave the hot spring until a man with black hair with bandages on his forehead came in which made Mizuken tense for some reason. The man notice Mizuken looking at his direction.

"What? Is something the matter with me wearing bandages? This is a public hot spring." the man replied.

"Sorry, hey Kurapika it's time to go." as Mizuken turn away to wake up Kurapika the man eyes widen when he became aware of Kurapika.

"Huh? Why didn't you wake me up earlier, how long have I been asleep?! It's embarrassing to sleep while in a hot spring! …" Kurapika finally got up and followed Mizuken until he felt someone looking at him from the back.

Right when Kurapika turn around to look who was looking at him, the man from earlier was right in front of Kurapika. Kurapika didn't reacted fast enough because the man grabbed both of Kurapika's wrists and pulled him too close to the point where their faces were right next to each other.

Kurapika was alarm with how close the man was and the stranger whispered, "What luck to have met you here Kurapika, you're friends will be set free if you join us. That's all I have to tell you and I happen to come here when you were also here coincidently." And the man went back to the hot spring.

Kurapika fell silent from what he had just heard, "Hey Kurapika what's taking you so long?" Mizuken came up to check on Kurapika and notice Kurapika was very still.

"Come on let's go, it seems you really need to rest somewhere else now…" and Mizuken pat Kurapika on the shoulder to comfort him. At the entrance Mizuken looked back at the hot spring and thought to himself _(What did that man say to Kurapika…?)_

"Come on Mizuken let's get out of here…" Kurapika came out of the restroom dressed like a girl again.

"Say Kurapika… what did that man say to you?" Mizuken asked with a straight face.

Kurapika looked at him for a minute, "So you notice? It was about my friends."

"And is that man from the Phantom Troupe?" said Mizuken.

"Not that I know of…" Kurapika was thinking back to how this man was connected to Kurapika until he notices that the man had bandages on his forehead and remembered that Kuroro had a cross on his forehead.

"…Kuroro…" Kurapika mumble.

"What?" Mizuken was getting worried for Kurapika so he grabbed Kurapika's hand, "Let's go Kurapika, stressing a lot is a bad thing so let's look for another place to relax at."

_**To be continued… **_

**Well I found this ch. funny in a way, Ha! **

**I hope you liked it, and I wasn't sure how well I wrote the hot spring part but yeah :3**

**Also including that the hot spring part was a little hard for me to write since they were guys… hehehehe… so please review if you want too. Also i have started school again so it'll take a while for me to update now.**

**Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I still have nothing else to say but to enjoy the thrill of this next chapter!**

_**Chapter.4: It's all about Shame and Pride**_

* * *

Gon and Killua hide their nen as they tiptoe into the hideout of the Phantom Troupe and were making a plan on what to do in a situation like this after they hide behind a box. Killua decided to take a glimpse of who was there and wasn't there to help make their plan be more successful.

"I see… Leorio, Melody, and Neon are together and seem to be ok. But that pink hair lady, Machi I believe, stayed to watch them." Gon replied.

"Gon I think we should use your Jajaken." Killua respond.

"If I do she'll detect my nen won't she?" Gon retort.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle that part for you Gon just hit the ground to cause a thick smoke screen and I'll give the signal to go and leave this place." Killua replied.

"Ok… then here I go." Gon replied as he got into his stance and Killua crawled to the other edge of the box and gave Gon the signal._ (Now! Gon use it.)_ Gon mashed his Jajaken at the exact moment Machi notice it and used gyo but got smack on her right cheek and was knock backwards. However, Machi got up thanks to her strings immediately, "What just happen there for a second...? The prisoners?!" Machi turned to see that there were only ropes behind her and used en before chasing after them._ (This not going to be good… I must get them before boss and the others get back. Judging by the surprise it must be more than one person so is kuruta boy and his friends? No it can't be because if it was the boy he would have used his chains so it got to be those two other boys then.)_

"Why in a hurry Machi?" a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Hisoka… what the heck are you doing here?" Machi turn her head to retort at him. Hisoka stood there in silent for a moment, "well let's just say that some fruits came rolling by here." Hisoka chuckled.

…

"Phew, I'm glad we got out of there safely." Killua replied.

"Gon! Killua! I thought we were goners for sure but you two came!" Leorio hugged Gon and Killua along with a big smile across his face.

"Um there still the problem with Kurapika…" Melody replied when Leorio stop hugging them.

Remembering that the Phantom Troupe got into contact with Kurapika, Leorio explained everything fast, "Gon, Killua did any of you see Kurapika? The Phantom Troupe plans to black mailing him into joining the Troupe, we need to find him."

Killua and Gon were shock of the news they heard, "But I thought they would want to kill Kurapika?" Killua spoke.

"Well there is some room for new members in the Troupe and since Kurapika killed Uvogin… Kurapika qualified to be a replacement, since that is one way they recruit members." Gon respond.

"That's it Gon, the fact that Kurapika is a surviving Kuruta makes him unique already also including his chains…" Killua sat down on the couch when they got into their room.

"Well let's look for him before tomorrow afternoon, that's the deadline, I'll stay here with Melody and Neon while searching for any leads to Kurapika on the web as you guys look around." Leorio replied. Gon and Killua nodded their heads and left the room, "Be careful to not get caught out there you guys." Leorio shout before the door closed all the way.

"How is Neon, Melody?" asked Leorio.

"She's doing fine and sound asleep… what are you going to do with the phone Leorio?" Melody replied.

Leorio gave Melody a smile as he dials his phone, "I just remember that we could find Kurapika easier if we tried to call him… I also know that he'll pick up since he doesn't know that we are safe now."

Leorio and Melody waited for a jiffy before they hear someone pick up and spoke_**, "What do you want now? I promise I'll be there at the appointed time!"**_ They heard Kurapika's hostile voice through the phone.

"Hey Kurapika we escaped the Phantom Troupe thanks to Gon and Killua so you don't even need to go meet up with them now that they don't have us." Leorio replies.

"_**Really? Well I have no needs to worry about you guys now so stop looking for me. I don't want any of you guys to get hurt again… and I'm fine so tell that to them and before I hang up on you, I'm doing this for your guys sake so listen to my orders." **_Kurapika hang up immediately.

"Kurapika… you should know us better than this that we aren't going to follow your wishes even if it is supposed to be for our benefit…" Leorio whispered as he started dial numbers again.

"Are you going to call him again Leorio? No… you're calling Gon and Killua now right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah because I recorded the call to Kurapika, so now we can analyze it and listen to the surroundings he was in to give us any little leads at least." Leorio was determined to find Kurapika now and told Killua and Gon to come back.

**Meanwhile with Kurapika,**

Kurapika hang up immediately after he spoke the words he wanted to say. "So your friends are ok now huh?" said Mizuken as they took a stroll around the park.

"Yeah… now I can relax for a bit." Kurapika respond back.

Mizuken stop and retort, "***for a bit?*** so you believe that they'll still going to go after your friends instead of aiming for you now?"

"No, I believe they are just going to hunt me down at this moment since their first plan has failed…" Kurapika relied in a whisper barely loud enough for Mizuken to hear.

Mizuken face lit up, "I see, that's why you warn your friends to no longer look for you." But soon afterwards Mizuken gave a stern look at Kurapika before speaking again, "Well I'll come along on your journey to escape if that's what you plan on doing for the rest of your life Kurapika. But it is irrational to run away from the big spider that is now active because of the two legs that you chop off."

"You aren't coming with me Mizuken and besides don't you need to do other stuff then follow me!?" Kurapika snap.

"True… but this is partially my fault as well Kurapika because you are my student on top of it I failed to change your idea of taking revenge." Mizuken gave a straight face. Kurapika avoid looking at Mizuken but slowly turn to look at him and realized that Mizuken really did blame himself. Kurapika got interrupted when he heard Kuroro's voice, "That's nice but now that I have receive news about the escape I really have no need to hold back."

"Kuroro so you followed us!" Kurapika was going to attack but got hit in the stomach by Phinks.

"Kurapika!" Mizuken wasn't fast enough either and stop by Feitan. "Damn it! You shouldn't have known it was me!" Kurapika shouted as his eyes started to flash scarlet.

"Even if you had a wig on and wearied a dress doesn't mean it's a great disguise… But for a second there I really thought it wasn't you." Kuroro replied.

"Then how did you know it was me?" Kurapika was getting impatient with Kuroro's explanation.

"Simple, because of your attitude towards this man was the same as during the time you left the public hot spring." Kuroro gave a light grin at Kurapika.

"-hmph- what do you want from me? Revenge for your beloved friends who died by my hands technically?" Kurapika glared. Kuroro stopped smile and gave Kurapika a vicious look for a second, "You should have remembered what I told you at the hot spring, I said I want you to join-"

"Like heck I would! And of course I remembered what you said; I just thought you were playing with me!" Kurapika struggled to get away from Phinks's grip.

"Well even if you don't except to join us, we do… well except for Nobunaga… Phinks hold him firmly and Feitan hold that man where he is too so he won't interrupt us." Kuroro got closer to Kurapika wondering where he should put the mark at. "Hmm, let's go with putting it on your left shoulder blade." Hearing this made Kurapika nervous and he was now struggling, but for some reason Kurapika stopped and turned to look at Mizuken and saw his eyes full of dread.

_(My chains… I can still wrap my chains around Kuroro as he gets closer ...)_ Kurapika tried to move his fingers but realized that he could no longer move any of his muscles. "We know that you were planning on using your chains which was why I brought Shalnark with us as well and so he is technically controlling your body. Don't worry its only going to be your body that will be out of your control because I want to see your expression when we put the Phantom Troupe spider mark on you." Kuroro showed excitement gleaming in his eyes and the only thing Mizuken could do was watch them put the mark onto Kurapika.

At the exact moment that Kuroro put the mark onto Kurapika he whispered something to Kurapika that only them two could hear, "Now you're nothing but a rare animal that is branded and it belongs to the Phantom Troupe and me."

Hearing this made Kurapika feel humiliated and even angrier than before, "I'll kill you, you fucking asshole!" Kurapika budge an inch before Phinks stopped him. The only thing he could do was looking at Kuroro's expression; suddenly tears slowly flow out of his eyes, "Branded like a rare animal…" Kurapika echoed the words. Kuroro then told Phinks that it was ok to let him go and that Shalnark no longer need to control Kurapika's body.

"Kurapika! Hey what's wrong with you now and why are you crying?!" Mizuken still couldn't get Feitan to lose grip.

"His pride is broken that's why; now he's just a lifeless doll until he regain some senses, but I believe it won't happen for a very long time… knock him out Feitan he won't be a bother to us." Kuroro looked at Kurapika then at Mizuken.

"You broke Kurapika's pride! How low…" Mizuken slowly fell asleep and laid there on the ground.

"… Boss what do we do now?" Phinks looked at Kurapika and then to his boss.

"Me and Shalnark will take Kurapika back to Meteor city." Kuroro picked up Kurapika and nod to Shalnark to help carry Kurapika.

In shock both Feitan and Phinks disagreed with the idea, "Taking this person to our base is fine but you can't possible take this person back to-"

"He is a member of the Phantom Troupe now." They stop talking any further after Kuroro's tone changed for a second. Phinks and Feitan decided to leave Kuroro and Shalnark to inform the other members about the news.

_**To be continued… **_

**Sorry if I took a very long time up dating this and that this chapter was shorter than the other two chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter: 5**_

* * *

"Gon, Killua, he's awake." Leorio replied.

With Leorio's help, Mizuken gradually got up, "Aren't you the guy with his girlfriend from the train station? Besides that, have you seen this person?" Killua showed a picture of Kurapika to Mizuken.

"Oh so you three are Kurapika's friends… He's was taken to Meteor city by the Phantom Troupe. How long have I been unconscious? " Mizuken asked.

"So we missed Kurapika earlier then… and it has been 20 minutes since we found you lying here." Killua mutter the last part.

"So what is your connection to Kurapika?" Leorio asked suspiciously towards Mizuken.

"Just to make this clear I am his teacher, Mizuken… and you two boys saw him earlier cross dressing and acting like a girl." Mizuken turn to look at Gon and Killua.

"Excuse me but what are they going to do with Kurapika when they take him to Meteor City, you do know right Mizuken-san?" Gon replied.

Mizuken looked at each one of them before he answer Gon's question, "They made Kurapika a member that's all I know…" He looked at the soil not wanting to look at them in the eyes.

_**(I should be ashamed of myself of the fact that I couldn't protect my own student… why didn't I fight back at that time? I know I had the ability to endure their attacks for quite a while…)**_was what Mizuken thought as he continued to look at the ground.

Mizuken then felt Gon pat Mizuken's left shoulder to comfort him, "The fact that he was force to become a member is true but all we need to do is get him back right?" When Mizuken looked up he saw Gon had a big grin on his face.

_**(What strange friends you have Kurapika to actually go chasing after you once more, but I can also see that they are concerned too. I guess it just shows how great it is to have them as your friends.)**_ Mizuken consider this and stand up saying, "Let's prepare ourselves first then." Gon, Killua and Leorio took him back to their place.

After they left the park a crimson hair man that was listening from behind a tree talked, "See? I told you they were into a big dilemma…"

"I can tell just from listening to their conversation from earlier Hisoka. But I'm not going to follow them just for the fun of It." the voice came from the other man that was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree.

"Of course not, but at least you get to see Killua right Illumi? So why don't you come with me." Hisoka replied.

"I would actually say no to you Hisoka but since its Killua and his friends… I'll go along with it just once." the man looked at his lengthy raven hair before he jumped off the branch.

"Great let's go right now!" Hisoka answered back content and made his usual smile like always.

"At this moment? Don't tell me that we're going to follow them all the way to where they are resting and then go to Meteor City?" Illumi retort.

Hisoka looked at Illumi confused, "No, only you would do that Illumi, besides I want to go see if Kuroro is treaty his new toy perfectly okay. I don't want it to die by his hand since we don't see any of them anymore."

Illumi was puzzled with the first the part that Hisoka said. But as he walks after Hisoka, Illumi mumble something that keeps echoing inside his head, "Kiaria… Huh, is that a product of something? Oh well." Illumi didn't recognize the word he blurted out and decided to forget about it.

…

**While with Kuroro, Shalnark, and Kurapika:**

_**~Kurapika what are you doing? ~ **_Kurapika was walking aimlessly around as he heard the voice echoing from every direction of the forest.

"Pairo? Is that you? "Kurapika shouted but he swiftly heard another voice that belong to a woman.

_**~ Revenge isn't the way to happiness Kurapika? Pairo and everyone else are heartbroken that you are doing this. As long as you get your brethrens eyes it should be okay. ~ **_Kurapika was uncertain with who voice was he listening at the moment but it was soothing to him and somehow familiar.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Kurapika yelled.

When the owner of the voice and Pairo appeared, Kurapika was baffled when he saw who it was. The pale woman had short golden locks just like Kurapika and also had scarlet eyes.

"Who is that woman next to you Pairo? I don't remember a Kuruta like her unless she was already out of the village by the time we could walk." Kurapika replied.

"I can see that you don't recognize me Kurapika… that's fine." said the woman as her eyes was full of grief.

Kurapika still couldn't remember who she was but the fact that looking at her made him feels comfortable around her was enough for him to calm down. Remembering the words she just said earlier Kurapika replied, "Even if looking for the Kuruta eyes are enough for you guys how is it for me? I can't live with the fact that the murderers are still breathing the same air as me."

The woman was going to say something, but Pairo tug at her long black sleeves before she could say anything else, "Kiaria let me talk to him…" was what he said. Still no memories of the woman came to Kurapika's mind even after hearing the woman's name.

_**~Kurapika please thinks about not killing anymore of the Phantom Troupe members… there is an even bigger problem than them… he is-**_ Pairo was interrupted as both he and Kiaria started to fade.

"Wait! You didn't finish what you're going to say Pairo…" Kurapika ran towards Pairo and tried to touch Pairo's shoulder but he couldn't as they disappeared and all he could hear was their voices.

_**~It seems he is trying to interfere with our communication… he must be close by then if he figured out about us Kiaria…~**_ the surrounding around Kurapika started to fade away as well.

"Wait who is this person that is interfering? You were trying to warn me about someone weren't you!?" Kurapika started to get uneasy as he could hear their voices started to fade as well.

_**~So it seems… Kurapika you are on your own from here on until we can contact you again…~**_ said Kiaria; those were the last words Kurapika heard before he woke up.

_**(It was a dream… but it seems so real.)**_ Kurapika thought as he sighs.

He realized soon afterward that he was on a train and turns to his left to see that Shalnark a member of the Phantom Troupe was sitting right next to him. Moreover, Kurapika remembered the fact that he was now a member and it made him sulk about it. However after the dream he had and the tattoo on his left shoulder blade, it made him even angrier at them.

As Kurapika regained his energy, he got close enough that he elbowed Shalnark at his right cheek and got to the door except when Kurapika was about to open the door, he felt an intimidating aura behind him. When Kurapika turned to look who it was, he saw an unfamiliar colorless hair young man sitting on the opposite side of the seat.

"Where are you going Kurapika? That wasn't nice of you to hit your own member in the face." A young man gave an eerie grin and glare.

"It's okay Giovanni, I expected him to be like that when he regains his senses, I just didn't anticipate it would happen quickly." said Shalnark.

Kurapika heard the door behind him open, "Well it seems you have met our other new member Kurapika, his name is Giovanni Kanoh." Kuroro grabbed Kurapika's hands and tied them with ropes and he then pushed Kurapika into the seat right next to Giovanni and sat right on the other side of Kurapika, leaving Shalnark to sit alone on the opposite seat to them.

"I hope you two will get along well." Were Kuroro's last words before he took out his book and started to read.

Kurapika felt uncomfortable as they all sat next to each other unspoken until Shalnark spoke, "I'm going to explore the train."

"I want to go too Shalnark and I'll be taking Kurapika along with us alright Kuroro?" Giovanni optimistically replied.

Kuroro made a displease look and yet he gave a gesture of his hand and Giovanni quickly grabbed Kurapika.

Now the three of them was walking in the hallway and Kurapika walked slowly behind them vigilantly watching their every movement.

"Giovanni you shouldn't be calling the boss by his name." Shalnark retort.

"Why? There is no harm done just calling him by his name." Giovanni respond absurdly.

Hearing their conversation go on and on made Kurapika realize that this new member of theirs is a handful as well in a way, "Say Kurapika do you want to go check the bar?" Giovanni childishly turn his head to look at Kurapika.

"Does it look like I have much of a choice here?" Kurapika replied with an aggressive tone as he raised his hands up to show that there was no way he could escape from them two especially Giovanni.

"Ok the bar it is! I'll see you later Shalnark." Giovanni waved goodbye to and dragged Kurapika as they went to explore different spots of the train.

As they where walking Giovanni tried to start a conversation, "I heard that you killed two of the previous members-"

"Why are you even talking… can't you just shut that mouth of yours as we walk." Kurapika retort.

Instantly, Giovanni turned around and slammed Kurapika to the wall, "Do you want me to help you leave or not Kurapika?"

Kurapika was astonished with what he just heard earlier, "Why should I trust you?"

Giovanni step back and he respond, "Well it's because I'm still a new member and they still don't much about me. Shouldn't that be enough for you to trust me?"

"Then I should be even more cautious of you…" Kurapika replied as he paced a few steps back away from Giovanni.

_**(This man could be the one who interrupted my conversation with Pairo and Kiaria during my dream… it possible can't be Kuroro or Shalnark.)**_ Kurapika thought.

"Now, now, let's just go to the bar for now." Giovanni tugged the ropes that were tied to the ones around Kurapika's.

**At the Bar:**

"Aren't you underage to be drinking Giovanni…?" Kurapika sat as he watched Giovanni drink a whole glass of wine.

"No I'm 20 years old and that shouldn't make me underage to drink or is it?" Giovanni was intoxicated as he continued to chat, "Anyway back to the topic of the day… you don't need to worry Kurapika I have my reasons for helping you escape and it benefits both of us." Giovanni soon afterwards started to talk about some other stuff.

But Giovanni swiftly became clear-headed as soon as he heard a bizarre sound and firmly knock Kurapika down onto the train carpet, "Stay down!" Kurapika didn't understand what was going on until the entire rooftop was blown off of the train cart.

Giovanni quickly got closer to Kurapika and cut his ropes, "Well I guess this is the time for you to make your escape then…"

Kurapika looked at Giovanni's emerald eyes and took Giovanni's words for granted, "I'll only listen to you just this once but next time I'll kill you and the rest of the Phantom Troupe."

"Ha, I should be saying that... now should the one who attacked us earlier come out please?" Giovanni gave an unyielding look.

A man around the same age as Giovanni but a bit older walked out from the opposite cart, "…my name is Genesis and I came to hunt down some members of some group that has spiders tattoos, have you seen them?" said the stranger as he looked intensely at both of them with his icy blue eyes.

"Don't act stupid, you likely have heard our conversation from earlier so you should already know that we're members." Giovanni retort as he elbowed Kurapika to run off.

Before Kurapika left he notice that both of the men eyes where similar but Kurapika couldn't tell why; Genesis took out a long katana that was hanging from his back and made the first move. Genesis was aiming to kill them both Giovanni and Kurapika at the same time; however Giovanni stop it by cover nen at his left hand. Furthermore Giovanni grabbed Kurapika with his right hand and toss Kurapika off of the train.

"You took forever to run away that I did the job for you! Don't worry those trees below will help you get a soft landing." Giovanni shout as he encounters another attack from Genesis.

_**(Then was it that stranger who Pairo and Kiaria tried to warn me about if it wasn't Giovanni? But Giovanni seems suspicious too…) **_Kurapika thought as he crashed into the trees and abruptly lost consciousness.

_**To be continued…**_

**Note to the readers that some of the OCS are from my other HxH story. So in a way the two story connects. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch.6: Secrets**_

* * *

_***Flashback***_

**On a stormy night a man brought home a 14 year old boy and introduces the young boy to a young girl who was waiting for the man," Hello my name is Giovanni Kanoh…" the boy mutter with his head down.**

**The girl was shock to see how scrawny the boy was and brought a plate full of food that was recently cooked, "Here eat all of this and then go take a bath." but the boy tried to give it back.**

"**No… I can't eat your food…" the boy replied without looking up.**

"**Here, we have enough for all of us now eat you!" the girl retort.**

**She handed the food to the boy and told him to eat as much as he wants and the boy finally started to eat the food that was given to him. After eating the boy fell asleep, "I guess he can take a bath tomorrow." the man chuckled. **

**A year pass by and the boy had become fond of the man and girl, "Giovanni let's go hunting for some fishes and eat them for dinner,"**

"**Alright!" the white hair boy jumps with thrill. **

**As they were walking the boy looked around the forest and thought he heard a strange noise. "What's wrong Giovanni?" the man asked.**

"**It's nothing big bro…" the boy looks behind himself once more and saw a light flash before him and notice that a man with clear blue eyes and long crimson hair was standing in the middle of the path. The stranger told the little boy a secret,** _**"Giovanni your family was killed by these people, now what will you do? I'll help you in anyway."**_

_***End of flashback***_

"Wake up Giovanni where is Kurapika?" Shalnark retort.

"Hello Shalnark… and about the kuruta… he jumped off the train when I fought this stranger named Genesis. Luckily enough I was able to injure the stranger at the same time he injured me. " Giovanni replied as he looked at his wound at the waist.

"It seems we'll have to go look for him again, Shalnark you go meet up with the other members. Giovanni and I will go back to the spot from where he jumped and look from there." Kuroro replied as he lowers himself to face Giovanni eye to eye.

"Next time Giovanni you need to kill this man called Genesis before he kills anyone of us… now get your wound treat before we go back to look for Kurapika." Kuroro gave a glare before he and Shalnark walk towards the exit of the station.

"Boss are you sure it'll be okay with just you two? We don't even know what his true objectives are…" Shalnark retort as he look back at Giovanni.

"Shalnark I can defend myself just fine even against him so go now." Kuroro replied.

"What about his nen? We still don't know what category he goes in boss?" said Shalnark.

"I think he belongs in the special category… but besides that, I assume he lied about Kurapika jumping of the train in a certain way." Kuroro retort.

Shalnark looked at his boss with astonishment, "Is that your intuition boss?"

"Yes and to reassure things, I'll keep an eye on him while you are gone Shalnark so go." Kuroro respond.

Shalnark nodded his and left Kuroro and Giovanni at the train station to go meet with the other members at the station of Yorknew City. As Kuroro watches Shalnark leave Kuroro felt malevolence aura staring from behind him, "Stop playing around and didn't I tell you to get your wound bandage Giovanni?" Kuroro retort.

"Ha… So you knew it was me that was making that aura? Well there is no need since my wounds heal really fast." Giovanni respond as he moved his hands to his hips.

Kuroro looked at Giovanni's waist and notice that Giovanni was telling the truth, "So you are an enhancer…" Kuroro murmured.

"Huh? You said something Kuroro?" Giovanni smiled.

"Let's get going." Kuroro waved his hand to Giovanni and left the station.

_**(So he is still unsure about my nen abilities and my objectives… tremendous, everything is going as plan as long as we don't find Kurapika.)**_ Giovanni thought as he stared at his long hair before he started to walk.

…

**30 minutes earlier**

Within the silent forest in the afternoon a brunette hair man at the age of 27 was out collecting herbs along with berries and wonder what was going on uphill at the train tracks since there was explosions from uphill. As he was collecting his materials he surprisingly heard the tree branches started to shake and saw a body fall down, "Whoa! Is this person dead?" the stranger poked the body with the branch that also fell.

"Hey stop poking me already…" the person tried to get up but couldn't.

"Oh so you're still alive, well I'll just take you home for now unless you want to stay out in the cold and die." The stranger chuckled.

"I will not die here... um?" the blond boy retort.

"It's Seiji Yair and yours my young man?" Seiji replied.

"…Kurapika Kuruta." Kurapika mutter his last name.

Seiji was a surprise, "You're a Kuruta? I thought they all were dead…"

Kurapika didn't replied back and Seiji understood that he didn't want to talk about it any longer; Seiji helped Kurapika stand up and started to walk side by side, "How can you trust that I won't do anything to you now that I know you are a kuruta?" Seiji spoke out of the blue.

"You won't do any harm to me because you are a doctor with all those herbs and berries moreover a scent of medicines are lingers on you. Furthermore, you wouldn't need to ask me that if you did plan on doing something." Kurapika respond.

"Ha, sharp aren't you…" Seiji made a dull expression and looked at Kurapika.

They both walked out of the forest and saw a ruin mansion that was burn down a few years ago and was now covered with grasses, flowers, ivies and some newborn trees, "Don't tell me you…" Kurapika replied.

"What? Of course not are you crazy! It would technically be the same as sleeping in the forest!" Seiji couldn't help but laugh at Kurapika and scratch his face.

Seiji stop laughing and muttered, "But you could say that people use to live here…"

As they passed the building Kurapika saw two large stones that was starting to get cover by moss in the middle of the old building, "I'm sorry to ask but why are those stones there for Seiji-san?" Kurapika was somehow curious as to why they were there.

"…Those two stones are actually gravestones… want to take a look?" Seiji walked with Kurapika through the ruin house to get a closer look. When they got to it, Seiji gently put Kurapika down on the soft abundant grass and sat right next to him and started to put medicine on Kurapika's wounds.

Kurapika could barely read it the words written on the stone, "Ha…rukea Yair… Oh Seiji isn't this…?"

"Yes that was the name that belonged to my brother, Harukea Yair. Well you don't need to show pity for me… I mean compare to how your brethrens was killed with their eyes gorged out." As Kurapika turned to look at the other one Seiji had an upsetting look.

"…Hey Seiji, what about this gravestone?" Kurapika replied since he couldn't read the letters engrave on the second stone.

"Oh I don't really know much about her, but I guess I can still tell you… She had the same hair color as you and icy blue eyes, the pattern of her clothing are strange but appealing, she loved her brother very much and her fighting strength was vast even without using nen. I fought her once… she was quite annoying because she was very tough for me." Seiji stared at the grave stones.

"What you guys fought, so you weren't a doctor at first? But why and is that how you acquire that scar transversely on your face Seiji?" Kurapika replied.

"No this scar was when I was around 12 years old and I have my reasons to fight her back then." Seiji touched his scar that ran horizontal across his face.

Seiji looked back at Kurapika and continued to tell him some more details about the woman, "She was a hunter and the same goes for my brother. As for the relationship between them, I am sure that my brother had feelings for her. Although I wasn't sure about how she felt about my brother, I know she was fond of him but not to the point where they could of got each other." Seiji got interrupt when he heard a girl's voice calling to him.

"Seiji! Where are you? It's getting dark and I made dinner." shout the girl.

"Time flew by that fast? Well anyways, the girl that shouted earlier is named Sapphire, I'll tell you more about her later but for now I'm hungry." Seiji replied as he tenderly help Kurapika get up.

They walked behind the old building and there stood a small cabin with its lights on, as they got closer a girl at the age of 15 was standing by the entrance with her hands at her waist, "Why didn't you tell me we have a guest Seiji?" Sapphire retorted.

"Sapphire this is Kurapika and as long as we have enough food for all three of us it's ok." Seiji chuckled and scratch his head.

Sapphire gave a glare at Seiji, "Come in before the food gets cold now." she immediately went back in and took out a third plate with a fork and spoon.

…

**After dinner:**

"Kurapika I got the bath ready for you so you can go in now." Sapphire replied.

Kurapika turns to look at Sapphire as he tried to wash the dishes, "Oh thank you Sapphire just let me finishing washing-"

"Now, now, I should wash the dishes not the guest." Sapphire took the dishes away from Kurapika and brought him to the bathroom.

"Now go in and clean yourself." Sapphire retort.

As Sapphire went back to go wash the dishes, Kurapika took a bath; Kurapika turned his head to look at his left shoulder blade and saw the tattoo was there. "…I'm not a true member and never will be."

"I should be grateful since they are letting me stay here for the night…" Kurapika mutter to himself as he got out swiftly and put on the extra clothes that were set there for him.

As Kurapika was going to thanks Seiji and Sapphire, Kurapika overheard their conversation in the living room, "It's been five years since you brought some stranger home Seiji… we aren't going to have him live with us. Kurapika isn't going to be a replacement…" Sapphire retorted.

"Who said I was using him as a replacement Sapphire? I know that boy has problems of his own, but he is the last Kuruta and I'm sure he wants revenge for his brethren and I understand how he feels. However, none of that will bring his family back and I don't want him to regret the fact that he would just be like the killers themselves." Seiji respond.

"Seiji… please no more of this nonsense." Sapphire replied.

"Why should I stop talking about it? I'm an example for one thing… I killed my own twin brother and caused the woman he loved to die by the hand of another man all because of revenge…" Seiji's eyes started to get watery.

"What!?" Kurapika murmured and tried to walk away slowly but Seiji spoke out louder, "You can come out Kurapika I distinguish you were there the whole time."

Since Seiji called out to Kurapika, he decides to show his face to them, "What did you mean by replacement Sapphire? And tell me more about that woman whom your brother loved Seiji."

Seiji closed his eyes for a second and then open them, "Sit down Kurapika… I'll only tell you one more thing about the woman… she is a Kuruta and as for the person Sapphire was talking about, well he was a boy I found in the streets five years ago and his name was Giovanni Kanoh."

_**(The woman was a Kuruta! And these people know Giovanni Kanoh!?)**_ Kurapika was stun with what he just heard and what was about to come next.

**To be continued,**

**WOW! Well I did the best I can to described the place Kurapika was in and I hope it was visual enough for you and don't worry! In the next chapter Mizuken, Gon, Killua, and Leorio will come BACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch.7 The man known as Giovanni**_

* * *

Exactly 9:00 pm outside the Yorknew train station Mizuken, Gon, Killua, and Leorio hide behind some bushes and overheard the Phantom troupe conversation, "Shalnark why are you back so quickly?" Feitan replied.

Shalnark took a deep breath before responding back, "Because there were some problems during our ride and so boss told me to come back and inform you all."

"I knew it! It wasn't such a good idea for the new members to go to Meteor City, especially that blond boy…" Nobunaga retort.

"What does he mean by **'Members' **does that mean they have another new member?" Killua mutter as he looks over.

"I'm pretty sure of it Killua." Leorio retort.

They stop talking and continued to listen to the conversation between the members, "So what are we suppose to do now?" Phinks replied.

"I'm suppose we should go look for boss and Giovanni along with the Kuruta boy." Franklin replied.

"Yes, come on now let's hurry to boss's side." Shalnark turn and ran once more.

"This it… let's follow them and remember to be careful." Mizuken whispered.

…

**An hour later;**

"Damn… we lost them." Leorio scratch his head.

"That's okay Leorio we can still follow them by their scent." Gon replied.

"Um… that only works for you Gon, but that can still work." Killua smiled as they took a rest under a tree. They waited for Mizuken to come back from searching around to find any trails, "Hello?" a figure appear behind the tree in front of them.

"Who are you?" Gon replied.

They stand up preparing for any surprise attack, however the stranger walk out of the shadow to show herself, "…Hurry my friends are in trouble!"

"Why would we trust a stranger?" Leorio replied.

"Please you have to help me! I ran into your friend earlier he said to come and get you." the brunette hair girl couldn't wait for an answer and started to panic, "Just come with me!" She grabs Gon's hand and started to run north.

"Hey wait up! We never said we would help." Leorio replied.

Killua hit Leorio in the head, "Idiot, she mentioned Mizuken earlier and he went to go help her so we might as well go to. Although, in reality I don't trust her as much as you do."

As they followed the girl, Gon asked her name. "My name? It's Sapphire." She replied.

"Hey, Sapphire what is the problem here? We have our own business to do as well." Killua replied as he caught up to Gon and her.

"My friend and a guest are fighting against these two dangerous people… although one of them is our friend too…" Sapphire responds.

"Whoa, so this is a conflict between friends then isn't it?" Leorio answered.

Both Gon and Killua turn to look at Leorio, "Sh! She's still explaining Leorio and besides she said one of them is an old acquaintance but dangerous."

They turn back and waited for her to continue explaining, "Our old friend said something about being in the Phantom Troupe… and is going after our guest."

"Killua, Leorio, could the guest be Kurapika?" Gon whispered.

"So that's why Mizuken went." Killua respond.

Sapphire started to slow down as they got closer to a cabin, "We're here." Sapphire whispered.

"Hey so you guys just got here to then." Mizuken replied as he came from the east.

"Get down Mizuken or he'll see us." Sapphire replied.

As they got closer, they took a peek through the window and saw them, "Look there's Kuroro…! But what are they doing just standing there?" Leorio replied.

"Kurapika is chained up by his own chains!?" Gon whispered.

"It couldn't be…? Giovanni…" Sapphire muttered.

Killua was the only one who heard her whisper, "Giovanni? Is that the name of the other new member…?"

**An hour earlier;**

Seiji starts to talk again after Kurapika calm down, "Giovanni didn't talk to us a lot at first but as time went by he started to open up. A year passes by and we were all happy… however when he and I went into the forest he started to act strange…"

"Strange? But he didn't seem strange to me when we were on the train…" Kurapika blurt out.

Seiji and Sapphire look at Kurapika instantly, "You met him Kurapika?!"

Kurapika replied back, "Ye-yes, I did meet Giovanni… he threw me off the train and I'm pretty sure you heard those explosions Seiji…"

Seiji spoke, "I see… anyhow, let's get back on topic here you two."

_***Flashback***_

"**What's wrong Giovanni?" Seiji asked the little boy who kept looking back.**

"**It's nothing big bro…" the little boy replied.**

**Seiji shrug his shoulders and got to the river, "Ok Giovanni let's… Giovanni?" Seiji turns around to see the boy wasn't standing behind him.**

"…**Giovanni!?" Seiji shout and ran back to see Giovanni still standing where he was, Seiji relaxed as he got closer. **

**Seiji felt a murderous aura and became intense as he saw a stranger standing in front of Giovanni, "Giovanni get away from that man!" Seiji retort as he ran and pulled Giovanni behind him.**

"**Who the heck are you?" Seiji retort while he tried to perceive the man's face except the man's hair was covering his features.**

**The man vanishes and they only heard a malevolent laugher echo through the forest, **_**"There'll be a time when I tell you Seiji-kun, now I'll come back for your answer Giovanni."**_

**Seiji felt a shiver go up his spine but ignored it and turn around to look at Giovanni, "Are you alright Giovanni? What did that man say?" Seiji crouch to look at Giovanni face to face. **

**As Giovanni looked up slowly Seiji thought he saw a glimpse of red in Giovanni's eyes but decided it was just his imagination, "I'm fine… can we go home bro?"**

"…**Alright then let's go Giovanni." Seiji replied.**

_**(That man's voice sounds very familiar but where have I heard it.)**_** Seiji thought.**

**Later that night, when they all went to sleep the stranger appeared outside and knock on Giovanni's window, **_**"Giovanni wake up it's time for your answer."**_

**Giovanni who was full awake and was ready, opened his window, "…I'm ready Genesis…"**

"**Now, now Giovanni I can see that you can't wait for your vengeance. But there is one more person I'm looking for." The man's icy eyes pierce through Giovanni.**

"**Who?" Giovanni mutter.**

"**He's just like you, the last kuruta who had his brethrens killed by the same people." Genesis replied. **

"**Kuruta… my father told me stories about them." Giovanni whispered as he got out through the window.**

"**Of course he would because he was a kuruta my boy and you have inherited the eyes and that's why Seiji doesn't like the fact that you might leave. Because he want those eyes to himself he really doesn't care about you, but I do." Genesis made an eerie smile as he reach his hand for Giovanni's. **

**When Giovanni was about to reach for Genesis's hand the bedroom door open, "I heard talking Giovanni... who's that man?" the little girl widen her eyes as she saw his thick crimson hair.**

**Giovanni stood motionless as he tried to explain slowly to Sapphire, "He's a friend of mine and I'm going on a mission with him so-"**

"**Oh then I should wake up Seiji so he can say go bye too." Sapphire replied.**

"**What no don't Sapphire!" Giovanni retort and tried to get back inside the cabin to stop her. Unfortunately Genesis got to her before Giovanni and wraps Sapphire's mouth with his right hand and stabbed her left thigh.**

"**What were you doing!?" Giovanni shout as he got to Sapphire and tried to bandage her wound.**

"**Quiet, do you want Seiji to figure out that you plan on leaving?" Genesis retort.**

"**What is it that you don't want me to find out?" Seiji retort as he came into the room from the hallway.**

**Sapphire saw Seiji and started to weep as she moves herself away from Giovanni, "Seiji –sniff- that man is dangerous."**

"**I know Sapphire… I know." Seiji eyes showed rage as he looks at Genesis but he was not the real reason why Seiji was angry but it was Giovanni.**

"**Giovanni what are you doing with this man…?" Seiji reply angrily.**

"**I-I…" Giovanni couldn't finish his sentence.**

"**Don't listen to his words Giovanni; I only did what was best for the both of us." Genesis replied.**

"**Shut up! Just who are you?!" Seiji snap and his hands became fists.**

"**What, now you're going to fight? I thought you wouldn't fight again Seiji-kun or should I say little brother?" Genesis's nen burst out of him, causing everyone around him to fall on their knees.**

"**Brother? That's impossible the only brother I had was killed by me!" Seiji shout.**

**Genesis smirk and stop his nen from flowing out, "Did you hear that Giovanni? The man you called 'big Bro' killed his own brother. Isn't he heartless? And pretty soon he'll do the same thing to you Giovanni." **

**Seiji realized what he just said and what Genesis was doing, **_**(He's trying to get Giovanni to go over his side!?) **_

"**That's not true Giovanni." Sapphire replied.**

"**Which isn't true?" Giovanni expression cast a shadow.**

"**I'm going to get my revenge and if you two won't support me then starting from this day the only person that I'll believe in is Genesis." Giovanni's eyes flashed scarlet.**

**Seiji couldn't say a word and he didn't have the energy to run after him, but before Genesis went he zoomed up to Seiji and whispered, "I was telling the truth though, well except for the part where I said you will kill him next." **

**Genesis chuckled as he got up, "Oh and one more thing, you could say I represent as Harukea's ghost who came back to haunt you Seiji-kun."**

"**That's why your voice sounds so familiar..." Seiji murmured.**

_***End of Flashback***_

"Are you saying Giovanni is a Kuruta?!" Kurapika slammed the table.

"Half… Giovanni inherited the gene, that's all I can say." Seiji replied.

"But the man called Genesis… I met a man who calls himself by that name when I was with Giovanni." Kurapika replied.

"Did the man have red hair, blue cold hearted eyes with an eerie smile and the exact same age as Seiji?" Sapphire retorted.

"No, he did have blue eyes but he look like he was in his early 20s just like Giovanni. Also they didn't know each other." Kurapika replied.

"It would all make sense though Kurapika, because you are the other person they were looking for. But why did they have to act like they didn't know each other?" Seiji replied.

Kurapika didn't talk for a bit but decides to tell them what he thought, "It's because I was force into being a member of the Phantom Troupe."

"What? So Giovanni is-" Seiji was interrupted when the front door was smashed.

"So he was here?" Kuroro replied.

Giovanni walk after Kuroro into the cabin,_** (This place still looks the same…) **_he thought.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika stood up when he heard his voice.

Seiji immediately understood the situation and told Sapphire to run away since there was going to be a conflict. "Kurapika I'll help you."

Kurapika's raised his arm and blocked Seiji way, "I won't let you Seiji, I can handle this and didn't you promise yourself that you won't fight again?"

Seiji step back and decided to let Kurapika handle the intruders, "It's time for you to come back Kurapika." Kuroro replied.

"I'm not your pet Kuroro." Kurapika retort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way but if you want I can." Kuroro malicious aura flow out but stopped unexpectedly.

"What's this? I didn't see you take out your Chains so quickly?" Kuroro replied.

"I didn't…" Kurapika replied and notice that his chains were on him as well.

"That would be me Kuroro." Giovanni replied from behind.

"Giovanni!" Seiji retort.

"You stay quiet and stand there; you can't even harm me anymore." Giovanni snap.

"Now this is quite interesting Giovanni I didn't know you can make chains too." Kuroro look at him in the eyes.

"I didn't, I stole the nen ability from Kurapika." Giovanni replied.

"What?! How was that possible?" Kurapika retort.

"I'm in the special class and it's because I came into contact with you just once Kurapika. And the reason you are chain up is because you became a member yourself, so the chains work on you." Giovanni replied.

Seiji tried to break the chains by punching them; however the bones in his hand broke when his punches came into contact, "I told you earlier Seiji that you can't do anything anymore because I stole your ability as an enhancer."

"So that's why you healed quickly then." Kuroro replied.

Giovanni gave a look to Kuroro, "You… I have been waiting for this moment ever since I met Genesis. Now I can get my revenge by killing you right here and now Kuroro."

"So you were after me the whole entire time?" Kuroro respond.

"Not only you but Kurapika." a stranger appeared and removed his hood.

"Impossible you look exactly the same as back then Genesis!" Seiji became enrage as he sees the man who took Giovanni away from him years ago.

_**To be continued…**_

**Well now you know Giovanni's powers! Well not all of it but still! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch.8: For the one he loves**_

"Genesis…" Seiji muttered angrily.

"Hello Seiji-kun it's nice to meet you again." Genesis replied.

"Genesis why are you here now?" Giovanni wondered.

"Hm? Because I was worry if Kurapika-kun was alright after you threw him off the train Giovanni." Genesis turns to look at Kurapika.

"What is it that you want from me… my eyes? I'm not going to fall for your trick just so you know." Kurapika retort. Genesis made a bizarre look before replying back to Kurapika's question, "I don't know what you are talking about but all I want is to help you and Giovanni get your revenge… you still want that don't you Kurapika-kun? If not, then what is the use of living when you know who killed your family and friends? … And what about your home, you don't have a home to go afterwards do you now?"

"Don't listen to his words like how Giovanni did." Seiji reply angrily.

"How mean Seiji kun I meant what I said though." Genesis replied.

"…Get to the point already Genesis." Kurapika retort while he tried to loosed the chains with out their notice.

Genesis started to walk around Kurapika as he explains his intention, "Fine, fine, I'll just get straight to the point then Kurapika-kun. What we really want is to bring the kuruta clan back to life by starting with you and Giovanni since you two are the only ones left."

"Bringing the Kuruta clan back to life? That's impossible." Kurapika angrily replied.

"It does, doesn't it? But that'll be the fun thing Kurapika-kun because then you can be with everyone again! We can bring every single one of them, your friend Pairo and the others I mean." Giovanni respond.

Kurapika turn when he thought he saw a flash of light flickering outside and realized who was outside, "I… no, I won't let you bring back the kuruta clan… that's just isn't right!"

"So it's a no-" Genesis was interrupted when the wall fractured and was broken, "Oh what do we have here? It seems like the party started without us Illumi." Hisoka licked his card slowly as he came walking in.

"Well if it isn't Hisoka and Illumi." Kuroro muttered.

Hisoka sarcastically gave Kuroro a look, " Oh? Well if it isn't Kuroro, I can see that you are in chains, need any help getting that off?" Hisoka turned immediately at Giovanni and Kurapika, "I see some interesting and new faces." Hisoka chuckled.

Illumi saw Seiji and lean his head to his left, "Have I seen you before? I'm pretty sure I have-"

"No you haven't." Seiji swiftly replied.

"Genesis, what should we do now that more are coming this way?" Giovanni whispered.

Genesis looked at each one of their faces before answering back to Giovanni's question, "… Let Kurapika escape, we'll handle these cockroaches here right now."

When the chains fell off of Kurapika the Phantom Troupe appeared and saw Kuroro chained, "What the fuck is going on now!" Nobunaga snap.

"So it was something like this? I can't believe another member is aiming for our boss again…" Shalnark sigh.

Feitan looked to see Kurapika and was about to use her strings on her until Killua came from behind her and tried to strike her. "I won't fall for that again you brat." she wacked Killua away but missed, "Kurapika this way." Killua ran and disappeared into the the shadows of the forest surrounding them; Kurapika grabbed Seiji and was going to leave but was stopped by Phinks, "And where do you think you're going?"

_**(-Tsk- I can't do anything now that my nen was stolen by Giovanni…)**_ Kurapika thought. When Phinks got closer to Kurapika, Genesis yelled, "You can come out now!" everyone was confused for a second until Phinks was hit at his left waist suddenly and was sent flying into the furniture, "What the fuck just happen? I didn't even sense someone behind me…" Phinks got up quickly as the others looked at who attacked him and saw a figure shaped like a woman standing, "… I don't like doing this kind of stuff now that I'm supposed to be retired, …but I can't disobey my new master's order." she scratched her cheek.

Seiji face was petrified and he then turns to face Genesis, "What have you done!? This woman isn't supposed to be alive!" he slammed his fists onto the floor.

Genesis didn't look towards Seiji but kept his eyes on Hisoka as he spoke, "Hm…, I thought you would be happy to see her Seiji-kun…? I know I'm happy to see her and how about you Kurapika?"

Kurapika recognized who the woman was, "Aren't you woman who tried to warn me about someone in my dream; I believe Pairo called you Kiaria… Wait, then the kuruta woman you were talking about was her Seiji?"

She was quiet and didn't reply as another figure appeared, "Sorry Kurapika… it's too late for you to back down on Genesis's offer… he already revived us all, now you… no, all of us are now in this conflict together."

"It can't be… is that you Pairo?" Kurapika was reaching for Pairo until Killua reappeared again but with Mizuken this time and instantly grabbing Kurapika and Seiji, "What are you doing here still? Come on, your friends are waiting for you." they started to run from the cabin.

'They're getting away." Shizuku and Franklin were stopped when Illumi appeared in front of them, "No hard feelings but I'm just doing this because Hisoka asked me too."

"How fun this is going to be, a three way battle, let's enjoy this together everyone." Hisoka was the first one to attack, "Humph, I won't let you get the advantage in the battle just because boss Hisoka!" Machi stopped his attack that was heading for her and the other members while Kiaria and Pairo blocked for Genesis and Giovanni along with Kuroro. (What's this? Just by looking at them they feel like they should… be dead already.) Hisoka made a wicked grin, "Bringing some dead people back to life? How fascinating… Illumi you can get the rest, while I fight these new friends of ours."

Genesis gave an order before Hisoka could reach them, "Kiaria, Pairo, go all out since I have given you both immortal bodies." They both nodded.

Kiaria encountered Hisoka's attack as Pairo waited for an opening, yet Genesis whispered to Pairo another order, "Protecting Kiaria is you're first mission before killing these people, do you understand Pairo?" and Pairo nodded his head before helping Kiaria. Genesis walked out of the cabin, "Let's go Giovanni." Giovanni took Kuroro and disappeared.

"Feitan, Kalluto, Shalnark you three are come with me, the rest of you can handle them by yourself right?" Nobunaga replied.

"Just get going already Nobunaga, we'll handle these four and besides I need to pay the woman for what she did." Phinks gave a sneer at Kiaria.

…

**Meanwhile;**

"Mizuken, why did you stop me? Pairo was back there!" Kurapika bellowed after they stopped running and was far enough from the cabin. Kurapika was about to go back until he heard Sapphire call out their name, "Seiji, Kurapika!" Sapphire hugged Seiji tightly. "Kurapika are you hurt anywhere?" Kurapika notice Leorio, Gon coming out of the nearby cave, "No, I'm fine…thank you though."

"Kurapika come here for a second, I need to talk to you." Mizuken and Kurapika was a few distance away from the others as Mizuken continued to talk. "I won't let you go back to see Pairo or whatever your friend name was Kurapika." Kurapika was alarm, "What! I understand that you are being careful about me but-" "You don't understand what I'm trying to say Kurapika… Pairo could've have been under control by that man." Mizuken and Kurapika didn't take notice of Seiji until he spoke, "So are you saying that that was Genesis plan B if his plan A didn't work?" Seiji replied. "Yes that was what I was trying to say Kurapika and who knows if they were actually alive, they may have been fakes."

"No they weren't fakes, that's for sure and it's all because of that red head's nen powers." Seiji retort.

"How so?" Gon was right next to Seiji and was getting curious by the minute; the same goes to Killua, Leorio, and Sapphire who were also listening to their conversation. "Just keep explaining since we heard everything by now." Leorio answered.

Seiji hesitate for a second, "…this information is accurate because I did some research of my own so listen well everyone; Genesis has the ability to make real bodies and revive dead people just out of wood and putting their souls into them. Though it is true that they are alive and well again but there is the fact that the person he revives would have to follow his orders just like Kiaria and Pairo."

"So he really meant that he will bring the Kuruta clan back…" Kurapika mumble.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he'll be in full control of them like puppets." Killua angrily replied.

Gon spoke, "What I'm wondering is if he really intents to help Giovanni with his revenge or is he just playing with Giovanni's feelings?" They all turn and realized what Gon just said. "If so then what would be his true objective if not helping Giovanni…" Seiji replied.

_**(Giovanni being used…?)**_ Sapphire thought before she answered their question, "Maybe world domination?"

"That's… well that is the only thing left on the list- wait a minute! We won't know if that is his true objective unless we find out the reason why he is doing all of this." Mizuken retorted and point towards Kurapika.

"True… but where will we ever find data about Genesis?" Kurapika replied.

"I think I might know just where to look… because if Genesis knew my name for a very long time and knew about my brother's death. Then he just might have come from _**E-VO**_, my home, so if we go there can get data on Genesis if he really came from there. But first let's get some rest; we have a long journey ahead of us since _**E-VO**_ will be our destination." Seiji went inside the cave first and was followed by the rest. Except Gon notice that Sapphire wasn't coming in, "Is something wrong Sapphire?" Sapphire swiftly answered back, "No I'm fine, thank you Gon." Gon didn't believe her words but decided to let it slide just this once.

…

In the dim light Genesis came walking into the old building, "Giovanni I'm going to take a nap and don't kill Kuroro just yet, we still need Kurapika here." Giovanni gave Genesis a hesitant look, "…Fine." _**(Genesis has been acting a little weird ever since we revived that woman and boy… I believe their name was Kiaria and Pairo.)**_ Giovanni thought and left Genesis.

Genesis looked at the moonlight that was coming in from the little holes in the ceiling, "Hm… nah, I'll leave those holes there." He continued to walk and entered a big room, "_**E-VO**_ wake up, I'm back." The lights turn on automatically throughout the building when the screen inside the room turned on, "Hello Genesis, how are you?" a male voice echo in the room. "Don't ask me about that right now, I'm going to sleep so keep your security up on both Giovanni and Kuroro." Genesis sat on a comfortable chair in front of the screen and closed his eyes slowly and started to remember his past.

**Flashback;**

**At the time, Genesis was around the age of 12 and he was with his father; when his father was near death he told Genesis a secret, "Genesis, when you were born you had two brothers born with you…and now they are living as experiments at a place called **_**E-VO**_**… it's an underground lab center of experiments. Your mother was one of the experiment subjects and at the time we didn't know that she was pregnant… because of that you and your brothers have unique abilities unlike the rest of us…" Genesis didn't understand what his father meant at the moment until Genesis went to take a look at the place. Yet, when Genesis got there the place was in ruins already, "What happened here?" he continued to walk until he entered the control room of the entire building, "Welcome Experiment 3." "What, experiment 3?" Genesis muttered. **

"**Yes you are experiment 3 that was born from experiment 2." The screen turned on and showed Genesis what happened to him after he was born. **

_**The screen playing;**_

**A tan young man carrying a baby came running to an older man in a white cloak, "Sir, we need to do something or this child will die!" The man scratches his black hair, "If he's like that, then we don't need him, throw him in the waste Seth." **

"**But, sir this is your own child you're talking about!?" the young man retort. **

**The man's dark brown eyes pierce into the younger man, "We don't need a weakling like him for our experiment since he'll just die anyways… besides we still have his two younger brothers, they'll do just fine so get going already and throw that thing away."**

"**Yes sir…" the young man ran until he got to his destination, "Sorry that you had to have a father like him… if only your mother was still alive to make him understand the importance of one's life then maybe you could still survive with that little weak body of yours." He brushes the baby's hair, "you looked exactly the same as your mother… crimson hair, blue eyes, and that fair skin of yours. Maybe your father didn't want you just because you have the same features like your mother, but that isn't fair of him to let you die and let your two younger brothers live…" the man looked behind himself and saw no one was there to watch him, "…I-I want you to live!" he wiped his tears and jumped into the waste and started to run to the other side until he was shot directly in the throat "-gasp-!" **_**(No, no, no, no!)**_** He thought as he fell down and accidently let go of the child. **

**Seth tried to reach towards the baby who was only a few inches away from him until the person who shot him came and pointed his gun at Seth's head, "He knew this might happen my friend… you know the rules of **_**E-VO**_**, if you tried to leave with one of our experiments then the punishment is death by breaking the oath. And this child was born from a mother who was our very first successful experiment and so this child counts as one Seth." Seth only glared into the gray eyes of the blonde head, **_**(Shut up and kill me already…I knew this was going to happen…)**_** He thought as another shot rang in the silent air. **

**The man kneel down and closed his friend's eyes, "Goodbye old friend… now for the child's turn to die…" the young man turned around to shoot the child.**

_**End of video;**_

"**The man named Seth was trying to save with me, and the man who was about to shoot me was father… the man who took care of me for 12 years." Genesis muttered.**

**The robotic computer voice continued to talk, "You were consider as a failure and was suppose to die, however that man took you and broke the oath he made." After it said that Genesis asked what happen to **_**E-VO**_** and what happened to his brothers, "My name is Genesis not experiment 3 and what happen here, what happened to my two younger brothers?" "Experiment 4 and 5? They were the ones who destroy this place two years ago and fled." Genesis then asked the voice for their names and it told him, "Their names were Harukea and Seiji Yair; they left with a man who was related to Seth." Genesis couldn't stand it, the fact that they left the place and never came to look for him, their other brother. But at the same time Genesis could understand that maybe the lab people never mention him to them because they believed that he was dead. "You and your brothers are connected in mind and body you can find them quickly Genesis if that is what you want? I can help you too." the computer replied. Genesis ignored the request of the computer and decided to leave the old building, but when he got out he questioned himself, "What to do… where to go Genesis…?"**

**After 8 more years of being alone, Genesis was 20 years old, but he noticed that his body was still at the age of when he was 12**_**, (It must be a trait from my mother, maybe that's why my body is ageing really slowly.)**_** He thought and continued doing his usual routine in life of stealing food. One day Genesis was caught by a blonde locks woman who was a hunter, "What do you think you're doing boy?" Genesis couldn't get the hunter to loosen her grip and instead it became tighter, "Let go!" Genesis retort with his high pitch voice and the woman did let go of him but at the same time she hand him some money, "Here, you shouldn't steal anymore boy." "Boy!? I'm older than you by one year!" Genesis replies angrily. The hunter only chuckled, "How are you 20 if you look much younger than me? Well just make sure you don't steal again or I'll have to take you to the officers." She left him standing there and by the next day Genesis stole some more belongings on purpose to get the hunter angry but it didn't work how he planned it to be, "I know you did that on purpose… are you lonely, is that why you keep bothering me? If so, then come hang out with me during work." Not waiting for him reply she grabs Genesis's hand and went to where she worked at. **

**A month pass by and Genesis was sitting on a swing thinking about something, (I couldn't get her to leave and it became a daily life routine for us to run into each other and she still believes that I was just a boy, but I get this feeling that she know my real age.) Genesis then notices the woman coming to his direction with an upsetting look on her face, "Genesis, I'm going to go do my next mission so this is goodbye." Genesis was filled with joy when he heard, but at the same time he felt a pain in his chest. She continued to talk, "I won't be able to see you again Genesis but please don't try to steal again okay?" **

**Genesis wondered, "Where are you going…? That's right I never knew your name and it's already been a month since we talked to each other." "…I'm going to my next job; here this is a charm I made, see? I never like the color red so you can have this one and I have the same one on my wrist, except mine's is green … Genesis I'll come back to see you next year." Genesis knew at that moment that she avoided telling him her name but decided to not think about it too much. The woman putted on a pleasant smile on her face as she tied the other charm onto Genesis's wrist, "Make sure to keep it safe until we meet again Genesis." he looked at the burgundy charm then look to watch her leave. **

**A year later, Genesis's body grew and now he in fact look like he was in his 20s, "Why is the hair so damn long?" he wondered as he walked out of town. As days goes by as he walked through cities and towns Genesis didn't know what to do until, on a rainy day as he was resting in a old building he saw the burgundy charm slip off of his wrist and he then memorize that the hunter never came back to meet him, "-Humph- that hunter never came back…" Genesis leans against one of the stones and felt something poking his head. When he turned around to see what was poking him, his eyes grew wide as he grabbed the emerald color charm that was lying on top of the stone, "This looks exactly the same as mine and its green!" he realized that the two stones were actually gravestones, "Kiaria… and the other one is Harukea Yair… where have I heard that name from?" Genesis started to remember about his brothers and**_** E-VO**_**. But at the same time he gained memories that didn't belong to him. Genesis froze as he saw the memories of the blonde woman getting stabbed by a man with an identical face to Genesis but with dark brown hair. **

**The memories stopped flowing into his head when he heard voices from behind the old building, "Seiji!" Genesis ****walk quietly and saw a man introducing the white hair boy to the girl, "Seiji Yair… you are my only blood relative that is still alive and now you live like this? This... I won't except how you are now..." Genesis held onto the green charm and remembered what the computer said, **_**"You are connected to you're brothers by mind and body..."**_**Genesis turn to look once more and then he disappeared.**

**End of flashback;**

"Genesis, two people are back, one is a woman and the other a boy." replied the computer.

"I see thank you." Genesis closed his eyes once more and fell asleep again.

_**to be continued**_


End file.
